The bodyguard
by KariRH
Summary: Cat Noir decided to be the bodyguard of Marinette. He will be her shadow. How Marinette could be Ladybug when his bodyguard is Cat Noir?
1. Chapter 1. I will be your bodyguard

After thinking a lot about it. Chat Noir decided to be the bodyguard of Marinette. He will be her shadow. It just that she was so special for him.

Gabriel sent Adrien to a course to improve his Spanish for two weeks. Just enough for him to improve his pronunciation a little. Adrien could scape this having his double in Spain. Now, he had two weeks to protect Marinette and help Ladybug to save France.

He just needed food and a place to stay.

He just rented a room close to the school and from Marinette's house. He had everything under his control. If only, he knows who Ladybug is.

He went to her balcony. She was designing something. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight. She realized that he was there and she went out.

"Princess, I have decided to be your bodyguard".

Marinette was sad after listening in the school that Adrien will leave Paris for two weeks. She tried to say goodbye, but she couldn't. So, she decided to give him something after he returned.

It was getting late, so she was surprised when Chat Noir was her balcony. She quickly tried to remove the photos of Adrien in case Chat Noir wanted to eat cookies with her.

The first thing that he said was that he was going to be his bodyguard and she was surprised. This two weeks will be longer than she expected.

"Chat Noir, how silly! Why did you say that?"

"I'm not joking, princess! I'm worried about you"

"Oh, but you have to help Ladybug and I'm not in danger..."

"I'm going to be your shadow, you won't notice me. I'm alone... My family left the city"

She realized that probably he won't have a place to stay, after all, he was a person too.

"Don't worry, Kitty, I will give you a lot of desserts, but I don't think that follow me it's a good idea"

"I can't more than five minutes, but I will follow every move. I have to go but remember that since tomorrow I will be your bodyguard in the shadows".

Chat Noir left and Marinette worried. How will she be Ladybug with Chat Noir like his bodyguard?


	2. Chapter 2

Note. This chapter has spoilers from the episode Feast. Please, don't read if you haven't watched the episode. Also, mentions about Weredad.

* * *

Adrien knows what clothes to use to be the bodyguard of Marinette. He will be Banana Noir. Pragg was laughing with him (Or at him?). A creepy banana following a teenager girl was the funnier that he has watched.

Adrien had watched her balcony for hours waiting if Marinette will hang out. He also had a bodyguard, and he was used to be observed. So, wasn't creepy that he was watching his protegee for hours, right?

After a few hours, he watched her hang out with Alya and Nino. A creepy banana was following them. Marinette realized that he was Chat Noir. But like Alya and Nino were in training, they too realized that they had a follower.

"Marinette, I don't want to scare you, but this banana man had been following you."

Alya said, worried. Nino was ready to fight him.

"Oh, don't worry, it's Chat Noir. He has this idea of being my bodyguard, he's undercover with that costume." Marinette said, trying to calm his friends.

"I wish Adrien were here, we could even hang out with Chat Noir," Nino said more relaxed.

Banana Noir decided to hide far away, Nino was one that could discover his true identity.

"Well, at least Luka will be with us in the movies," Alya said winking at Marinette.

Luka was walking to them with a flor in his hands. Adrien... I mean Banana Noir was confused. What was this feeling? Jealousy? He decided to be in the last file in the cinema while his friends were watching a movie. If only he could be there like Adrien.

oOo

Luka noted a creepy Banana man in the last file watching Marinette. He whispered to her.

"Hey, was he bothering you?"

"Ohh, don't worry, it's Chat Noir, he said that he is my bodyguard from now."

"I think that he was in love with Ladybug, it looks that he likes you too."

"What? No, it's nothing like that. I met him before, and he is really nice!"

Luka smiled, but he realized that a superhero was a competence too. Maybe even Viperion could be the bodyguard of Marinette. He smiled with that thought. He should ask Ladybug about this the next time.

oOo

Adrien was sad, he didn't know why, but Marinette seems happy with them. He decided to walk alone, but a bunch of kids tried to make it fall. He had enough from Banana Noir. Maybe if Marinette watched his handsome face, she could hang out with him too. He bought a mask and decided to use black clothes.

When Marinette came home, she watched a kitty watching the moon. She had been saved desserts for him.

"Kitty, you were hilarious with your costume!" Marinette said joyfully.

"Oh, Marinette, I didn't realize that you have a boyfriend, I'm sorry!".

"What do you mean? No, I haven't a boyfriend!"

"Really?"

Marinette nodded. Chat Noir was happy again.

It was enough that Ladybug liked someone else. So, Marinette didn't have a boyfriend. After all, Chat Noir know that she had a crush of him and was his fan.

He decided to invite Marinette to the same balcony when he had the surprise for Ladybug. They spent an hour talking about Banana Noir and how difficult it is to be a bodyguard.

But unluckily for them, someone took photos of them and posted on social media. In a few hours, everybody in Paris thought that Chat Noir was dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

Note. I hope you like it. Banana Noir was so funny. I definitely think that Viperion will be an amazing bodyguard too. Let me a review if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I hope you like the chapter! I was inspired by the new song by Lou and Lenki-Kim. Thank you so much for your reviews! I was happy reading them.

* * *

Chat Noir feel happy in the balcony with Marinette. He was silly for Marinette. He was even Banana Noir for her. But it was only for her security, right?

"Marinette, I know that you have a crush on me... " Chat Noir said seriously. "I'm sorry that I like Ladybug, but you are important to me that I was the worst bodyguard."

Marinette was surprised but decided don't correct him, she can't say that he had a crush on someone else. She nodded.

"When I saw you hang out with your friends, I wanted me to be your friend too. I feel that you like me when I say my funny puns. Do you think that you like the real me?".

Marinette thought for a moment. She always had a curiosity about who Chat Noir was. Maybe a funny and extrovert young man making puns all the time.

"I think that we will be good friends, Chat Noir. Remember that I'm your fan. And don't worry about Ladybug, maybe you can be happy with someone else, and I'm happy that you are my bodyguard". Marinette felt terrible about this situation. She knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir could never be together, but he deserved to be happy with someone else.

"Thank you for saying that, Marinette. I will let you in your house now."

Chat Noir let her in her balcony.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

* * *

It was late in the night. He checked his phone and saw it. A lot of posts about him and Marinette like a couple, but for some reason that made him smile. Plagg started to eat his cheese.

"Hey, Pragg, what do you think about Marinette and me as a couple?" Pragg let his cheese fall. He was about that say that was the most fabulous idea.

"I think you should ask Ladybug before Chat Noir dates Marinette," said Pragg with a smile. Adrien was writing a text to Ladybug when he received a message from her. She needed to talk to him now.

* * *

The phone of Marinette was full of text and messages from their friends. Her parents were sleeping, so they didn't know about the news about her and Chat Noir for now. But this was a problem. Alya sent her a lot of blog posts about her and Chat Noir. Hawt Moth sure had read them too. She knew that the only one that could stop this was Ladybug.

She used the black clothes and the helmet that she used in Feast, so nobody will know that she was Ladybug, only Chat Noir. She sent a text to Chat Noir to met him in a park. Chat Noir was seated in a bank with his phone checking all social media.

"Chat Noir... What were you thinking?" Ladybug asked angrily.

"I swear that this it's a mistake, I was only his bodyguard. Don't be angry with me, my lady." Chat Noir was mortified about all the gossip.

"I don't think that it's a good idea that you are the bodyguard of a civil. Marinette will be the target of Hawk Moth, you just put her in danger." Ladybug knew that she was the most secure person of Paris, but Hawk Moth could target her family and even Adrien.

"I know that, my lady. Just that Marinette is someone that deserves to be protected, I can't stand that she will be akumatized. Not her. She has a crush on me, I can't break her heart" Char Noir was worried about the thought of Marinette be in danger.

At that moment, Ladybug realized that Chat Noir was sincere. And he thought that Marinette was in love with him. Of course, the only who she loves was in another country. And if he knows about this, would be the end for them.

"I don't think that you should date Marinette. And don't worry about her security, I will be her bodyguard after this. I will let her know that this was a mistake. Please, just leave her alone. " Ladybug decided that it was for the better Chat Noir disappear from the life of Marinette.

The words of Ladybug hurt Chat Noir. A life without Marinette? She was his fan, and she liked him. He couldn't leave her alone, but he knew that he wanted to stay with her. He can't abandon her.

"Ladybug... You know that I like you. And I trust that you will be a great bodyguard for her. Just let me say goodbye to her." Chat Noir was heartbroken. His mistake put Marinette in danger and Ladybug was pissed with him.

"And I know that you like someone else. I had been thinking about this a lot. You probably are with him too and are happy with him. You should understand that I will always keep Marinette protected even in the shadows." Chat Noir decided to go. Ladybug was happy with someone else. Maybe Chat Noir could protect Marinette anymore, but Adrien definitely will do it.

* * *

Ladybug sited down. Could be with Adrien someday, or she will have to let her go like Chat Noir will let go Marinette? At least, no more bodyguards. She knows how to protect herself. She checked her phone. There was a message from Chat Noir to Marinette about meeting tomorrow in the night. It will be the last time that Marinette will saw Chat Noir, and that made her feel sad.

Tikki decided to talk with her.

"I think you were too harsh with him... Marinette". Tikki said.

"Oh, Tikki, I have a question, what happens when a holder realized the identity of the other?" Marinette said sadly.

"When a miraculous holder know the identity from the other, but the other doesn't know, there are two options. The first is to reveal their identity, and they can work together, or they can give up their miraculous. The other option is that they keep in secret that they know the identity of her or his partner." Tikki said, remembering a lot of holders from the past.

"I don't know if Chat Noir will work with me when he realized that I'm a teenager and that I'm in love with Adrien, but I will work with him, doesn't matter who is. " Marinette said.

Tikki wanted to say something about Adrien, but she knew that she shouldn't. So, she tried to answer with innocent.

"Maybe wasn't a bad idea that Chat Noir was the bodyguard of Marinette, he seems heartbroken about don't be his bodyguard." Marinette smiled, she was delighted with his kitten-like bodyguard. But it was the end for them. Tomorrow will be the last time that Marinette and Chat Noir hang out.

* * *

Hawt Moth was thinking. So, Chat Noir was the boyfriend of Marinette? Luckily for him, Adrien was in another country (in reality was his double and Adrien was in Paris). So, he prepared his major attack for Marinette. Luka read the posts about Marinette and Chat Noir. He started to feel an emotion inside him. And a butterfly arrived at his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir was watching Marinette since the morning. Since leaving home to school, each movement followed her with her green eyes. At night we need to say goodbye to her forever. He could still talk to her as Adrien, but Marinette liked Chat Noir, or so he thought.

To his bad luck, it seemed that the day was not going to be quiet, because he showed a dark version of Viperion. He was aukumatized. The two were following Marinette, and both had realized the presence of the other. When Marinette entered school, they both faced each other.

"Luka ... I mean Viperion. Why are you in black?" asked Chat Noir.

"Get away from her, Chat Noir. Everyone knows you're in love with Ladybug. Why do you involve Marinette in all this?" answered Viperion.

Before Chat Noir could respond, he was hit. Luka was upset. There was no choice but to fight while Ladybug arrived. To Chat Noir's bad luck, the akumatized Viperion can return in time and beat him. Every time he was going to win, the time came back and ended more damaged. Ladybug did not arrive for the next few minutes, which for them were hours traveling in time. With Plagg's help, Chat Noir was able to get to school, he was bleeding. He had to keep protecting Marinette.

Plagg was able to leave Chat Noir in the lockers while he went to look for Tikki. Chat Noir needed help.

* * *

Marinette was in distracted in class, when she saw Plagg in the window trying to get her attention. She asked permission to go to the bathroom. She couldn't believe watching Chat Noir to the point of fainting in the school lockers.

What he saw made her heartbroken. There was Chat Noir with blood and weak. She approached him.

"Kitty, who did this?" Marinette asked, trying not to cry.

"Viperion is very strong and is akumatized, please, Marinette, I will protect you, when Ladybug came, everything will be finished." Chat Noir tried to get up but fell.

Marinette was devastated, she had to transform quickly, just when she was leaving the door, Viperion appeared.

"Marinette, I finally found you." Viperion began to approach her.

Chat Noir used his cataclysm at the door, preventing the akumatized Viperion from advancing, but Viperion returned in time and avoided it.

"Don't worry Marinette, I just have to take Chat Noir's ring off, and I'll be your bodyguard forever."

"Viperion ... why?" Marinette said, scared.

"Chat Noir doesn't deserve you" Viperion replied closer and closer to the weak Chat Noir.

There was no one else to help them. This was not the Luka that Marinette knew. He knew that Viperion could return in time and could not save Chat Noir if Ladybug did not arrive.

Marinette's memories flooded the moments with Chat Noir. She could be in love with Adrien but realized that I couldn't stand that Chat Noir was in pain. She remembered all the memories with him, all the jokes and all the flirtations. Chat Noir was not just his partner, he was the most special person for her. Marinette was sure of what she would do. This decision could stop being Ladybug, but for her, it was more important to save him.

"Tikki ... spots on."

Viperion retracted. He couldn't hurt Marinette for anything in the world. He did not return in time. He fought against the akumatization, and it was the moment that Ladybug used her Lucky Charm.

In the lockers at school, there was Luka, Chat Noir very weak and Ladybug. Now Luka and Chat Noir knew their secret and knew that everything would change.

"Luka, please take a Chat Noir to the hospital, I have to talk to someone."

Ladybug / Marinette reached down to see the eyes of the injured Chat Noir.

"Sorry kitty, this is all my fault. We probably won't see each other again. Thanks for everything." She kissed his cheek.

Chat Noir tried to say something but passed out. Ladybug took off her earrings and left, leaving a Chat Noir in Luka's hands. She knew that she could not go on adventures again with Chat Noir and that Ladybug has to disappear.

When Marinette left, Luka watched as Chat Noir untransformed into Adrien. Then Luka understood everything. He could never be with Marinette, his jealousy almost succeeds in killing Adrien, but he would make sure she was happy. He picked up Adrien and took him to the hospital.

* * *

Note: For me, Viperion is one of the strongest. I'm almost reaching the end, I hope you don't miss the following chapters.


End file.
